


My Wolf

by lostgirl966



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya - Freeform, Arya Stark - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendry - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT, bit sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Arya returns to the apartment with a black eye





	My Wolf

“Who gave you that black eye?”

Arya ignored the question from Gendry. She continued past him and into the bedroom of their shared apartment. After entering the bathroom and Arya began pulling out the medical supplies from the small cabinet behind the mirror. To her frustration Gendry followed her.

“Why do you keep getting into fights at the gym?” He gently took the cloth of medicine from her and began dabbing it onto the bruises and scrapes.

Arya bared her teeth for a moment and then loosened. “I can’t help it that ass hole keeps starting shit.”  
“I bet he looks worse than you do,” Gendry smirked.

She couldn’t hold back a grin. “Let’s just say he won’t be trying to pick fights with this little girl anymore.” She used air quotes around the phrase ‘little girl.’

“Is that what he called you?” Gendry scoffed with a shake of his head. “Well that was a big mistake.” He continued who tend to his girlfriend while she frowned at herself in the mirror. “Maybe try to ignore people like him next time, yeah?”

“I can’t, and you know it. I can’t just sit there and take it. He deserved it anyway.”

Gendry grinned. “I do know that… But at least give them a warning before you go in swinging.”

Arya chuckled darkly. “That’s just the thing… I didn’t lead with my fist. I nailed his tiny balls first.”

Gendry shook his head with small smile. “That’s my girl.”

The young woman turned to look up at her boyfriend then. Arya took hold of his hand that held the medicine and pulled it away from her cheek. Mischievously grinning up at him she asked, “your girl?”

Gendry’s head turned to the side like a dog hearing something it liked. “Well I should hope so,” he chortled. “We do live together after all.”

“Are you mine as well?” Arya whispered the words as she tiled her head back so she could better look up into his beautiful eyes.

“I am… And I always will be my wolf.”

Arya loved it when he called her that. She stood on tiptoe to just graze his lips with hers. She knew how to drive him mad.

“Come on, you can do better than that.” Gendry then leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Show me how wild the wolf can be.”

Arya raised an eyebrow and then drove her palms into his chest driving him out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. With one final shove Gendry dropped onto the covers. “As you wish,” Arya said climbing on top of him and capturing his lips in a hot kiss.


End file.
